That's It!
by Love4aseeker
Summary: Sirius and his family do not get along. Experience the anguish Sirius moveing out caused. This is a OneShot


That's It!  
By Love4aseeker

"Why can't you just be like your brother?" Mrs. Black was

saying at the end of her lecture to her son, Sirius. He'd befriended

Remus Lupin, a half-blood and if her presumptions were correct, a

werewolf. "Your brother would never do such a thing. He's a good

boy. He's upholding the family honor. But not you, you're a

Gryffindor,"she said. She just couldn't believe that her son was a

Gryffindor and was straying from the way he'd been brought up.

"Fine, Mother, I'll just drop out of school and join Durmstrang and

devote my bloody soul to your bloody Voldemort," Sirius yelled

sarcastically at his mother. He'd had enough. Turning on his heel, he

ran up the stairs. "Where do you think you're going you nasty

Mudblood lover? You come back here now! Next thing I know, you'll

be Arthur Weasley's successor! I won't have it!" She screamed up

towards his room. "That's it! I'm out of here! I'm sick of her, of

father, and of their bloody perfect Slytherin!" He was yelling in his

room. He started throwing things into his trunk and stomping around

his room. By the time he was finished, his room was stripped bare,

save the Black family tree. He came down the stairs with his trunk

and owl, his mother just about exploded. "Just what do you think

you're doing? You're a disgrace! I'll not have it! You're father won't

have it! If you leave here, you can consider yourself disowned!" She

shouted in his face. "Bite me, mother! I could care less about being

a stupid bloody Black!" He yelled back at her. "Oh! You ungrateful

little brat! I'll, I'll floo all of your relatives! You shan't stay with any

one of Black blood!" Mrs. Black was losing her voice. "Shut up and

get out of my way Mother. I wouldn't dream of staying with any one

of Black blood!" He screamed, pushing his mother out of his way.

Later that evening, he arrived at the Potter's house. James

answered the door and didn't seem surprised to see him there with

his trunk and owl. "Hey mate, did you finally leave?" James asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't take it anymore, but I'm not worried, Regulus will

help them get over it, I'm sure," I said,"Well, are you going to let

me in or not?" "Oh sure, mate, I reckon my parents'll let you stay

here until we go back to school," James said as he opened the door

wider. "Mum! Dad! Sirius says he's sick of his parents so he ran

away. Can he-," James was cut off as his mother walked in the room

saying,"James, honey, if you have a question please don't yell it

throughout the house. Now what was your question? Oh hello, Sirius, 

dear." "Mum, Sirius ran away from home, but his parents know. Can

he stay until we go back to school?" James asked. "Of course, dear,

but why did you run away from home?" Mrs. Potter asked. "Well, you

see, my parents are obsessed with pure-bloods and I'm sick of it! I

promise that it'd only be this summer. I'm going to get my own

house next summer," Sirius explained. "Of course, dear, but you

know you're welcome to stay here as long as you want, but I will

need to inform your parents that you're going to stay here so they

won't worry. Now what would you boys like for dinner?" Mrs. Potter

asked the two boys.

When September first rolled around, Mrs. Potter woke both

James and Sirius up at dawn. "Gee, Mum, why do we have to get up

at the crack of dawn?" James asked. "I know neither one of you have

packed yet, and I've decided to bring that lovely girl to the train

station with us. Lily lives in Surrey, so we've quite a long way to go.

Now hurry up, dears, it's pancakes for breakfast," James' mother siad

walking out of James' room. After his mum's announcement, James

was awake. "God, James, I guess you'll want to spend a little more

time making yourself pretty today. You wouldn't want Lily to see you

as a sleepy head, now would you?" Sirius asked resulting in a pillow

in the chest. "Shut up. Lucky for me, Mum was wrong. I'm packed. I

guess I'll go get some delicious blueberry pancakes," James said

with a grin. "Yeah maybe you should, it wouldn't do for you to be so

hungry you couldn't pester Lily on the train today," Sirius said.

When the Potters and Sirius arrived at Lily's house, a blonde

girl could be seen through the window. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, thanks

for offering to bring me to the station. My parents were so upset

when they found out that their meeting was today. Would you like to

meet my parents? We still have about two hours before we need to

be there," Lily said. When James' parents went in to talk to Lily's

parents, James suddenly lost quite a bit of confidence. "So how was

your holiday, boys?" Lily asked them. "Well mine was quite

interesting. James, how was yours?" Sirius asked with a cocky grin.

"Oh, er, mine was, ah, quite an experience. Uh, Lily, I've got a

question for you. Do you think that maybe you and I could, ah,

maybe try to date?" James asked. Sirius sighed,'Here we go again.'

He squeezed his eyes together waiting for the no, but surprisingly it

didn't come. He opened his eyes to see Lily smiling and saying,"Sure

James, if you can keep the arrogance under control, we could try it."

"Wow! I'm so happy for you guys! Group hug!" Sirius said. He hugged

them so violently, Lily and James' heads hit, rather hard. But alas, it

was a good thing, for their heads were in the perfect position for

their very first kiss. 


End file.
